Trancending Time
by Shadow Goddess Faith
Summary: The war is over, the jewel is complete. But Kagome doesn't know what to do with it. Her insecurities about Inuyasha is growing, especially when she gets stuck back in her own time.
1. The Well

Kagome stared at the complete jewel in her hands. Its iridescent glow seeming more taunting than she remembered. She was still clothed in priestess clothes from the ceremony, in which Keade and herself had put the last segment of the jewel back together. What now?  
She wasn't a half demon, but it didn't take dog hearing to hear Inuyasha shuffling outside.  
"You can come in." She called. The rice paper door slid open and revealed a rather blank looking Inuyasha. "What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked, twirling the jewel between her fingers. So much war, over this? She had seen first hand how much damage this could cause. But never, had she seen it do any good. The only rumors of it being used for something resembling morality, were tales that fifty years ago Inuyasha had nearly agreed to make himself human for Kikyou. Of course, he would never do that now.  
The room was silent, and finally Inuyasha sat cross legged across from her.  
"Can I see it?" He asked finally, without any emotion in his voice. Kagome tossed it at him with matching blankness, and he caught it with his incredible reflexes.  
When she had first met Inuyasha, he had wanted this jewel so bad. He had even tried to kill her to get it. How much had things changed? Kagome loved Inuyasha with all her heart. She had realized that long ago. They had shared a few kisses, though they never spoke of them. She also knew that her love would probably never be fully returned. How did he feel about the jewel now?

"Have you decided what to do with it yet?" He asked, outstretching his hand to give it back. Kagome didn't return the gesture.

"Have you?" She asked, voicing her curiosity. For the first time she raised her glance to meet his eyes. Inuyasha was trapped in he gaze for a moment then tore his eyes away, grabbing Kagome's arm and putting the jewel in her palm. He had, of course, recognized the indirect question.  
"It's not my place." He said simply, crossing his arms and reverting to his stubborn self. Kagome cracked a smile.  
"You'll never change." It came out sadder than intended. She hadn't meant to sound so accusing. She had no idea if he still wanted to become a full demon with the jewel. Inuyasha stood, not looking angry, or sad. "Inuyasha, I didn't mean-" It was too late, he was already outside. Insecurity overwhelmed her. She tightened her grip on the shiko no tama and quickly shoved it in shirt, then stood to follow him.

Inuyasha's emotions had dulled his senses. It was definitely the only reason he didn't hear or smell Kagome following him. He wasn't sprinting like he usually did, or Kagome would never have been able to keep up. The cold night air nipped at her nose, but luckily the priestess robes were a lot warmer than her school uniform. She watched quietly as Inuyasha sat underneath the god tree, the very tree she had first encountered Inuyasha. She circled the tree silently, and watched as Inuyasha rested his chin on his knees. Frustratedly it seemed, he ran his fingers though his hair, the silver strands glinting in the moonlight. Only when Kagome was a few feet from him did his ears perk in her direction. Kagome giggled, always amused by the canine in him. Other than that, Inuyasha didn't move. Without speaking Kagome got down on her knees and gave him a hug. His hair was cool against her cheek, and his neck warm against hers.

"Would you really want me to become a full demon?" He asked, not moving. Kagome paused, the began to let go of him. But Inuyasha put an arm around her and she resumed the caress.  
"I want-" What did she want? "-you to be happy." She said. She wanted to be with him. But as a demon...would it ever work? In all her encounters with him in his full demon stage he was always violent and mindless, was that how it would always be? "Are you sure that being a full demon would bring that to you?"

"I'm not sure of anything anymore." He let go of her and Kagome sat back, then repositioned so she too was leaning against the tree.  
"I'd always wanted to become a full demon." He continued absently stirring a leaf near the root he was sitting on. "I'd never been more sure of anything." Kagome's stomach dropped a bit. She didn't say anything though, not that she could really, with such a large lump growing in her throat. "But now-" He stopped, then shook his head. "You didn't leave the jewel did you?"

He said raising an eyebrow. Only hell knows what sort of demons were lurking, ready to pounce anytime it was without protection.   
Kagome hastily shook her head and removed it from her shirt holding it up for Inuyasha to see. He nodded, and stood up, offering Kagome a hand. She took it and joined Inuyasha for a walk.  
"So...?" Kagome pushed. She never said she'd let him have the jewel, but if he asked, she couldn't see herself turning him down.

"So, what?" He said, ignoring the obvious question.

"So what do you want to do with it?" Leaves crunched under her feet interrupted the night, and its quiet whistling of the wind.

"Thats not my place." He repeated. Kagome let her head fall and she stared at the ground. What the hell was she suppose to do with it? How could she make such a decision? A large part of her wanted to destroy it. But some of her knew that if there was some incredibly good thing it could do, she couldn't just throw that away. How could she be expected to make this decision. This wasn't even her time.

It had felt like she belonged here, but she had another life at home. Though it was almost forgotten. Did she belong here? It was all so confusing.

"Do you want to stay with me?" He asked. The question startled her.  
"Y-yes. But how's the question." No need not to be forward, she told herself. Inuyasha nodded, he looked like he had decided on something. It had took her a while to realize the had wandered towards the bone eaters well. Wandered? Or had they intentionally walked there. She didn't know.

"Kagome, I..." Inuyasha stood in front of her, his amber eyes glinting, moonlight lighting up his face in an almost god like form. " I've never been so happy with anyone as I've been with you." He said. Kagome's heart began to beat rapidly. She felt her cheeks turn red, what did this mean?

"but there's only one way this could ever work..." Kagome found herself nodding, but then looked up confused.  
"wait, what do you mean?" Inuyasha's hand was under her chin, and her face felt hotter. "What are you doing?" He didn't say anything, he just tilted her head down and kissed her. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. His lips were soft and firm, and extremely warm to the touch. Goosebumps spread across her entire body, and her lips tingled excitedly. It was all too soon when he pulled away.

He then picked her up, and she was all too confused until he set her on the edge of the well, her legs pointing towards the middle.   
It was then too, she noticed the jewel was gone. "Why?" She asked, her voice beginning to choke.

"Because I love you." he said, and pushed her in the well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Encounter

Kagome laid sobbing on the well floor. Why? Why did she ever let the jewel become completed? Without the jewel she could travel back and forth as she always had. Why would Inuyasha do this?

She wasn't sure how many hours she laid there, crying, screaming, clawing at the floor. Eventually she fell asleep.

Cold, sore, and crying she woke up. I was dark, but mostly because she shrine had no windows. But for a brief moment it allowed her to forget where she was, to pretend she was back in the warring states era. Any second Inuyasha would come looking for her, wondering why she was late.

Though she knew this was not the case. Exhaustedly, she climbed out of the well and let herself out of the shrine. It was mid morning, and even the birds silenced in her sorrow. She stopped momentarily at the God tree. She focused on the irregularity of the bark that had been Inuyasha's resting place for nearly fifty years.

Her fingers tingled as she brushed them over the surface of the tree. So embedded with history and magic. A flash of Inuyasha bound to the tree shot through her mind, bringing her dangerously close to tears again. Swallowing, she walked into her home with bitter nostalgia.

Her mother was quiet as she passed her in the hall, she obviously knew something was wrong, and knew that Kagome wasn't ready to spill. It was only when Kagome's hand reached for the bathroom door that she spoke.

"I've drawn a bath for you." Kagome smiled.  
"You're an angel."

She sighed as she slid into her hot bath, feeling the dirt and blood lift off her skin and dissolve. The air was a soothing mix of steam and aroma therapy candles her mom had lit for her. She dunked her head underneath the surface and felt her hair spread out around her. Aaaww, this was soothing.

Drying off she took an extra second in the mirror to look at the scar on her side, where lady centipede had removed the Shiko no tama. Would she ever see Inuyasha again? Why? Why would he do this to her?

"_because I love you."_

She fell down crying, hugging her soft towel like a security blanket. She was stuck. Stuck in her own time. She would never see them again. Not Sango, not Miroku, or Shippo, or Kirara, or any of the friends she'd made. She cried harder, digging her nails into her arms, remembering the little half moon scars from when Inuyasha had turned into a full demon. He had been so apologetic when he first saw them, and now, they were all she had left of him.

"Kagome?"

Her mothers voice echoed through the bathroom from behind the door. She took a second to clear her throat.   
"Yeah mom?"  
"I can make you some breakfast if your hungry dear." Kagome sniffed, then wiped her eyes on her towel.   
"No thanks mom." She replied softly, and sat up.

"How about some tea then?" Kagome opened her mouth to reject it, but her throat was dry and scratchy from crying. Suddenly tea sounded amazing. "I'll put some on then." Her mom finished, and her footsteps went away from the bathroom.

**Three Months Later...**

Kagome, already a thin girl, had lost weight in the past few months. She hadn't seen Inuyasha or the others since that night Inuyasha pushed her in the well. She'd jumped in a million times and never got more than a sprained ankle. Her hair had grown longer, neglecting to go to a hair dresser and just asking her mother to trim her bangs when it was necessary. Thankfully, independent study had allowed her to go on to her next grade, though just barely.

As it was, she was walking to her first day at her new high school. She wasn't excited, because little had ever made her happy since that day. She walked with her head down, her thoughts far away. **BAM. **Kagome stumbled back at the impact. The guy she ran into dropped his bag and cursed. "Watch it!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" Kagome immediately knelt to grab his stuff. Her eyes lifted briefly to see the guy she ran into. His unimaginably long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and his bangs fell in front of his dark brown eyes.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled.  
"What?" He said, looking confused and a little angry.  
"Inuyasha!"  
"What did you call me?!" he spat, grabbing his stuff back from her and throwing it over his shoulder. "What cha got that dumb expression on your face for? I don't go by that name anymore and I don't know who you are."

"It's me! Kagome! Inuyasha you have to remember-"  
"Look. Nobodies called me that since I was a kid. I don't know who told you that was my name, but I hate it. Never. Call. Me. That. Again. You got that, stupid?" He started to walk away.

"No listen!" She grabbed sleeve of his black school uniform.   
"Whaddya want stupid?" He barked, turning to face her again. She stared deeply at the stranger she knew so well.  
"Look kid, you're real cute. But I'm late for class, and you're carzy-"   
"I'm not crazy! You a reincarnation of a half demon I'm in love with! He lived 500 years ago in the warring states era of Japan! And _I_ was the reincarnation of his dead ex-girlfriend-"  
"You're fuckin' insane!" He yelled. He soon turned a left away at a pace close to a run.

"Shit!" She yelled. Jumping up and down on the pavement. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" She screamed angrily. She'll meet him again. She knew she would. Fate would make it so.

Kagome got to class and sat down at the desk marked Higurashi. The teacher came in and the class settled down, and her eyes lit up as she realized Inuyasha was in her class.

"Where do I sit?" He yelled. "Over here!" Some guy yelled, sitting behind the seat he was pointing to...right next to Kagome...

"What!?! I sit next to the psycho path!?"  
"Nakamura-san please sit down." The teacher said.  
"I'm not going to next to crazy-"  
"I assure you, you will." The teacher countered. Inuyasha took his seat angrily, muttering about Kagome being insane. Kagome quickly pulled out a notebook and began to write a note to him. Another approach, she thought.

_Hey, it looks like we got off on the wrong foot. Cant you just believe me that we've met before?_

She handed it to him discreetly, though he didn't look very pleased.  
"If Sesshomaru put you up to this I'll kill him..." he muttered.

"Sesshomaru! You're older half brother on your dad's side right?" He shot a questioning glare at her.

"Higurashi, Nakamura, flirt on your own time." The teacher said sternly, turning back to the board.  
"What!?" Inuyasha yelled, growling. Getting him to remember would be a chore. But she was prepared to do it.


	3. Some Things Never Change

_**AU: **I'm really sorry I didn't have this up earlier, basically I wrote the next three chapters in a notebook and I cant find it anywhere, so basically your amazing reviews convinced me to re-write it. I love you all!_

As luck would have it, Kagome had four classes with Inuyasha, and sat next to him during two. She'd decided she'd take a new approach to all of this. Of course it'd be a shock to him, but somehow...

She could do it. She had too.

Kagome watched in deep thought as Inuyasha talked with a long haired girl she didn't know. She looked cold and mean, and very pretty. For some reason, Kagome just didn't like her. Almost instinctively. It wasn't till she heard her name she knew why.

"Aw, C'mon Kikyou-chan!" Some girl yelled out next to her, shoving Kikyou closer to Inuyasha.

"Yoko!" Kikyou hissed, but in a playful way. What the hell? What the hell was she doing here? Kagome could almost cry. Luckily the bell had rung, and she planned to just that. Cry.

She walked quickly through the hallways. There was a discreet corner with Sakura trees blocking the outside view. That's were she could break down in private. Her vision was blurry and she suddenly felt very cold. A single tear managed to break through on each eye and she bit her lip. _Please don't let anyone see me..._She thought desperately.

**Grope.**

Kagome shook with anger. Who the hell in their right mind would ever...!?! Kagome spun to slap or possibly even punch the kid when she heard;  
"Oh miss, you wouldn't possibly mind bearing my children would you?" Her teary vision impaired her from seeing directly, but even see she could see the general shape of Miroku.

She wiped her eyes, and looked into the familiar violet gaze fixed on her with minimal innocence.

"Miroku!" She yelled, and jumped and hugged him. She began crying, but didn't really care. It was so comforting to see him.

"Miss, miss, I know you must be terribly happy about my proposal but please, no time for tears!" He begged, returning the hug gratefully.

"Come with me." She said, letting go of him and leading me out into the courtyard.

"Look miss, I could hardly disagree but this surely isn't the right time-"  
"Shut up!" She said, and pulled him through the sakura trees. "Ok look, are you opened minded?"

"You mean like, S&M?"

"Oh my god, no! I'm not going to bear your children!" Kagome yelled. Typical Miroku, but if anyone would believe her it'd be him. "Just answer the question."

"Yes." He answered nodding. "Spiritually at least." Kagome nodded satisfied.

"I need you to believe me. Its very important." Kagome stared at him, wiping her eyes again. Miroku nodded. "We've met before-"  
"You do look very familiar. I never forget a nice ass-"

"I'm sure you don't." Kagome rolled her eyes. "But you're the reincarnation of a good friend of mine. We met 500 years ago. Have you ever heard of the Shiko No Tama?" Miroku's eyes lit up.

"The jewel of four souls? I heard the last time it surfaced it burst from a miko's side-" Kagome lifted her shirt, showing her scar.

Kagome told him, everything. About Naraku, the curse on his family, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango, Shippo, Keade, everything. Familiarity was on his face the entire time. He didn't remember, but he knew something.

"Family legends about the wind tunnel...I can practically feel it." He said, staring at the his palm.

"You believe me?" Kagome said wistfully. He nodded smiling.   
"I have to show you something. Meet me here after school." Kagome nodded, extremely happy. Things were beginning to look up.

5th period was the other class she sat next to Inuyasha in. He looked like something was bothering him, flicking his pencil from side to side and grumbling under his breath.

Finally he spoke.

"Are you stalking me?" Kagome jumped at the question.  
"No." She said quietly, frightened.  
"Then how do you know that stuff?!" He said slamming his fist on the desk. Kagome jumped in her seat.

"Well-"  
"Do you think I believe you?!" He said a little louder. The teacher cleared his throat, and Inuyasha straitened up. _I think I know what's wrong with him..._ Kagome thought softly. _He probably freaking out. He knows I'm familiar. _She smiled hopefully, he'll fight it. Maybe he'll figure it out.

She left class in a hurry, anxious to see what Miroku had to show her.  
"KAGOME!" She'd recognize that angry yell anywhere. She turned and saw Inuyasha.

"What do you want Nakamura-san." She'd given up calling him Inuyasha, she knew she'd only piss him off. And she wouldn't call him Icheiyo like the rest of the students either, it would feel to work. So she simply stuck to his formal name, no matter how informally he addressed her.

He ran up to her looking angry and confused.

"How did you know me as Inuyasha, who told you that?" Kagome looked down.

"You did." She answered honestly.  
"When?!" She sighed. She decided she be as vague as possible.

"A little over a year ago." Inuyasha growled.  
"_Where_ do I know you from?" Kagome didn't know how to answer.

"I have to go," She said, remembering Miroku. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She turned and left, hurrying to meet Miroku.

Miroku had taken Kagome to his home, where apparently he lived with his foster guardian, a close family friend. Kagome didn't ask how his family had died, it seemed irrelevant.

She walked close to Miroku as he led her through the comfortable yet empty home and upstairs into his bedroom. The bedroom was decently sized, and he had a plain queen sized bed. Posters of movies and calligraphy decorated the walls and gave it a very sanctuary like place. Left to the bed was a beautiful wooden cabinet made of dark glossy reddish wood.

Miroku stood in front of it and ran a hand over its surface admiringly.

"My parents left me this before they died. Its a family heirloom. Once you described that staff, I knew it was this." He unlocked the cabinet and pulled out his golden staff. The rings clanked together, the sound almost bringing Kagome to tears.

"Oh my god..." She whispered. She brought her hand up, "...can I?" She asked pleadingly. Miroku nodded, and handed it to Kagome.   
It was heavier than she expected, and somewhat tarnished since the warring states era. But for 500 years, it was amazing.

"So many memories...so many fights..." She said softly. She handed it back to him, missing the cool metal on her palm. "Thank you, so much for believing me." Miroku nodded.  
"One day, I'm sure I can remember my past life. Until then, I'll help you. As I'm sure I was destined too."  
"Miroku?"  
"Yes Kagome?"  
"You think you can help me, without your hand on my ass?"

"...maybe."

_**It'd be a lot longer, but I have homework, and I'm grounded. I'll post tomorrow I promise. I love you all!**_


	4. I wish it was real

Kagome scribbled on the side of her paper. It was Friday, first period, history, and she had no ideas on how to get closer to Inuyasha. It was little over a week since he had confronted her, and hadn't even talked to her since. Ok, so he thought she was crazy, and probably stalking him. But did he have to ignore her? To make things worse, Kikyou was always around him. She seemed quiet at times, but it was an intelligent silence.

"Okay class, its time to discuss or projects and your partners. I'll be pairing you up with the person next to you."  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled. Yes! That's a way she could get closer to him. And history, could it be more appropriate? "I'm stuck with crazy?! Isn't bad enough I have to sit next to her!? Now I get to spend time with her AFTER school? Lovely." Kagome ignored it, infact this is pretty much the way he used to treat her when she first met. To be honest, part of her kind of liked it. It made her feel like it was progressing.  
"Calm down Icheiyo, don't be so immature." Kikyou said, from her spot a few seats behind him. Kagome nearly felt sick when he suddenly stopped protesting.  
"Whipped." Kagome said out loud, taunting him.

"What did you say, twerp?" Inuyasha growled cynically. Kagome held back her laughs, forcing down the corners of her mouth.

"I said," She turned and looked him in the eyes, "Whipped."  
"You twig!"  
"Sorry, loosen your collar." Kagome laughed involuntarily. Inuyasha began to turn red with anger.   
"Look, idiot. Nobody tells me what to do-"  
"Nakamura, silence is an attractive quality." Kikyou said coldly, examining her fingernails. Inuyasha growled again, then put his head down.   
"_Whipped." _Kagome whispered.  
"WILL YOU GET OFF!?"  
"Nakamura! Do you want detention?" The sensei looked serious this time, so Inuyasha shut up

She met with Miroku at lunch, and told him about the history project.

"That's good." He said, eating his Onigiri happily. "I think that we, if we're the only ones in your story that have come here-"  
"You're not. His dead bitch ex-girlfriends here too."   
"- then like me he's experienced at least some dreams of his past life. I've had dreams all my life about being a monk with hundreds of women! Giving them palm readings and then asking them to bear my children. Then they would hit me... There was battles, and my wind tunnel..." Again he stared down at his opened palm. "In my dreams it was merely a nightmare...I had dreams it consumed me..." Miroku went quiet.

Kagome sat in silence. In fifth period she'd ask Inuyasha to meet somewhere to work on their project. That should help move things along.

"Well, this is it." Inuyasha led Kagome into his home. It was a small, apartment like house. Two bedrooms and one bathroom, a small kitchen and a decent family room. Western styled.  
"Where's your mom?" Kagome asked innocently, stepping over an empty soda bottle.  
"Dead."

"Your dad?"  
"Dead." He answered nonchalantly. Just like back then...Kagome wondered, in what ways could they have died in this day and age? How could the situation be recreated in present day Tokyo? Kagome new it was way too soon to ask.  
Inuyasha went over the fridge and grabbed a beer.  
"You want one?" He asked.  
"No thank you." She said. He grabbed her a coke instead and led her to his bedroom.  
His room was messy, but extremely comfortable. He had a queen sized bed with a navy blue comforter, and a few fluffy pillows. The walls were littered with rock bands and horror movie pictures.  
"I like it." Kagome said, sitting down on a bean bag chair across from the bed.  
"So what are we going to do, twerp?" He said, lounging on his bed. He cracked his neck then rolled on his side to look at her.  
"I guess we start with this." She said pulling out her history textbook.

----------------**one hour later**-----------------

"God you're such a nerd! How do you know all this crap!" Inuyasha sighed, on his umpteenth beer. Kagome laughed, if only he knew. She'd been reciting the rituals, weaponry, legends, and how the houses were made in the warring states era.  
"C'mon, don't be such a nerd. Try it." Very-Buzzed-Inuyasha offered her a drink of his near full beer. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"No thank you." She said, and continued to take notes out of the chapter.

"C'mon Kagome, c'MON! Ka-chan! Just try it Ka-chan!" Finally, to get him to shut up, Kagome took the beer.  
"Will you stop after I take one sip?" Kagome asked, negotiating the terms. Inuyasha nodded, and it was adorable, so she took a sip.

The taste surprised her, so its probably why she laughed and made it come out her nose.

"Oh my god! What kind of a geek cant even _sip_ beer?" Inuyasha began laughing hysterically.  
"Nakamura-san!" Kagome hissed, wiping her face.

"Oh don't call me that Ka-chan, you sound like a teacher. Bleck." Inuyasha got up, and got a six pack of beer.

"What should I call you then." Kagome said sarcastically. She knew he wouldn't pick up on it, on the count of he didn't know that she just _couldn't_ call him Icheiyo.

"Drink a full beer, and then you can call me whatever you want." He said, tossing her one.

"Anything?" Kagome said, raising her eyebrow.  
"Sure, just for tonight." Inuyasha started another beer. Did he do this often? He was getting pretty drunk, and Kagome didn't see him working on the project in this condition.  
"Drink it Ka-chan!" He said smiling, taking a drink of his beer.

"Why do you call me Ka-chan, you don't even like me." She popped the tab to her beer.  
"You're not _that _bad. You're just weird. You're quiet, you're skinny, you don't hangout with anybody, and you know creepy stuff about me." He answered honestly in his less than protected stage.  
"So why are you calling me Ka-chan?" She asked again. The term was too endearing, it made her feel uncomfortable. She knew he couldn't possibly mean it.

"Because its easier to say Ka-chan when your drunk." He laughed. "Drink your beer you lame ass!"  
"Fine!" And she brought the cold metal to her lips.  
...

**1 hour later**

"B-But I cant shoot sake, I can't go home like this." Kagome whispered. She was beginning to feel like the room was spinning, and didn't remember how she had ended up in his kitchen holding a sake cup.  
"Then don't." Inuyasha said simply. "Drink it you pussy!" Kagome growled at him, and took the shot. She felt the warmness center in her chest.  
"Yaaaaay!" She said, sliding down the wall with a smile on her face. "I'm tired..."

**--------who the hell knows how long later--------**

_Kagome sat against the god tree, she was back in Inuyasha's time. Inuyasha was standing in front of her and smiling.  
"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked sadly. He didn't answer, and reached for her hand. "I don't want you to leave again." She continued, but took his hand. The warmth of his palm sent shivers down her spine. She knew the movements of her legs were considering walking, but she felt as if she were floating.  
"What did you wish for Inuyasha?" She continued to ask, with no reply. "How am I suppose to have you in my time?" Inuyasha smiled. It was a sad smiled._

"_I want you to be happy." _

_Then she was falling down the well, dark, dark, dark, then black. _

Kagome stirred, waking up. Her mouth was dry, and she was very twisted in her sheets.  
No, not her sheets. Her eyes snapped open, and she saw nothing but the white wall that the bed was against. She found that she couldn't move because the sheets were restricting her too much, and she began to feel frantic. Where was she?!

She managed somehow to role over in her cocoon, to see a passed out Inuyasha on top of the blankets but still next to her. Some of last night came back. She must have passed out, and some how ended up in Inuyasha's bed. Kagome's heartbeat began to beat faster. His face, so familiar. She missed it so much. With as little movement as possible, she freed one of her arms and brought it up to his face. She touched his cheek gently.

He was so close to her.

She nudged a little closer, their faces nearly touching. He wouldn't wake up right? Before she had time to think twice, she gently kissed him on the lips. She had to suppress a yelp when in sleep Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her. Kagome pulled away reluctantly, but now she was suddenly very comfortable. She found it very easy to fall back asleep.

**AU: ok, i know its really short about, but now its some odd number in the morning cause I had to sneak on, but i'll do my best to sneak on again tomorrow and post another chapter ok? love me!**


	5. Lost

Inuyasha moaned. His head was pounding furiously, but he had gotten over that fact for the past few years. He tested opening his eyes, luckily his blackout curtains stopped the sun from reaching his sight, which would have SUCKED. Insanely. Then something moved. He stiffened, and looked to hisright. Kagome, the freaky chick from his history class, was cuddled up next to him. To his disgust, he was _holding_ her. He was surprised with how warm she was, and actually, she was really cute. Her glossy black hair blanketed her shoulders and arms, it was perfect. Not knotted, or matted, or disturbed from her sleep. What had happened to this girl? He thought curiously. She was obviously too pale, too thin. He had just noticed the circles under her eyes, this was probably the most sleep she's had in months. Under his arm he could feel her ribs, he felt a little disturbed. He pressed his face in her hair, and inhaled her scent. It was so familiar, and sweet. Like honeysuckle.

She whimpered in her sleep, and he was surprised by how much it hurt him. Why should he care? He snarled in disgust, angry with himself for caring. This chick was insane, she was probably stalking him, and ever since he met her his dreams, the had gotten occasionally of a different time came more frequently and more realistic. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, he couldn't stop himself for asking; what had happened to her? Death of a parent? Violent ex-boyfriend? Theory after theory raced through his mind. Again he was annoyed with himself. What the hell. Why did he care?! He brought his arm away from her and scratched his head. She whimpered again, this time with more pain. Guilt stabbed at him, which angered him yet again. He put his arm back, and her faced softened. He buried his face in her hair, hopefully if she awoke she'd think it was a harmless act of his sleep.

_He was running through an unruly forest, faster and with more agility then any human being should have. His hearing was acute. His sight, even as fast as he was going, caught ever detail around him, and his sense of smell…he was getting closer. And then, an arrow. An arrow pierced him through the chest, pinning him to a tree. Pain shot through his entire body, and he looked up and saw Kikyou, bleeding, panting, and with the look of absolute hatred. And then everything turned black. _

_…the smell of honey suckle consumed him. And blood. The picture faded in and Kagome was thrown into the air, blood raining from her side. A gigantic centipede with a woman's torso laughed, as a shiny ball fell from the sky…._

_Kagome was in his arms, and he kissed her. He could smell the blood on her arms from the nail marks he had inflicted. He ran his hand over them, guilty, and apologetic. He hoped she knew he would never intentionally hurt her. Maybe full demon wasn't a good idea after all…_

What? Full demon, that doesn't make sense…

_He pulled away and hugged her tightly. He hoped she was ok_…

_He was standing outside of a house, with a large tree in the yard…he knew that tree. A little boy ran to see him, excited and babbling. "Sota!" Kagome called, coming out with a large yellow backpack and a first aid kit. The wasn't as thin, and the dark circles weren't even visible. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful. She looked, _alive_. She had a glow about her, she was happy…._

_………….._

Kagome woke with a pounding in her head and a sour feeling in her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up. She realized she had not told her mother where she had been, and she had disappeared. At one point Inuyasha had gotten up. She was a little upset he was gone, but thankful to avoid a possibly awkward moment. Her mouth was dry and sticky, she reached into her backpack and pulled out some gum, shoving three pieces in her mouth just incase. She tiptoed very slowly out of Inuyasha's room. Not ready for what confrontation he had for her, 'Ka-chan'.

She had made her way to the living room, where she could hear him doing stuff in the kitchen. It sounded like cereal. She was so quiet she was nearly breathing. Maybe she should leave, maybe he'd be angry at his mistake. He had been too nice to her, and knowing Inuyasha he doesn't like to let his guard down. She stared at the floor and walked closer to the kitchen, where the front door was.

"Hey, Kagome." She turned to look, and a bottle of asprin smacked her in the face. "Nice catch." He commented. Her face turned red and she unscrewed the bottle and dry swallowed a couple.

"Thank you." She muttered, walking closer to the door.

"You forgot your stuff." He said walking out of this kitchen with two bowls of cereal. "And when's the last time you ate something?" He asked accusingly. She had to think about that, yesterday?…Maybe half a bowl of ramen two days ago. "I thought so." He said mostly to himself.

"Sit. Eat." He commanded, sitting cross legged on the floor, just like he used to. She couldn't help but stare. His red shirt torn on the sleeves. "Did you hear me stupid? I said sit." She dropped to her knees, folding her hands in her lap. "Now eat." She found it a lot easier to eat around him, just the fact of the familiarity, the fact that she knows he exists. She said a simple goodbye, and left the house. She began walking home quickly, not knowing what to expect when she got home. Sure she's disappeared for days, sometimes even weeks at times. Sometimes without having as an excuse, she would most definitely find this as a place for punishment.

She walked up to her door slowly, barely turning the handle. She creaked it open, and slid through the smallest crack she could and turned around to close it.

"KAGOME!" Sota bolted down the hallway. "You did it didn't you? You got through the well? How's Inuyasha? Is he here?" She felt a little at hyperventilating at all the memories he was inflicting. "No." She forced out. "Then where were you? Whats going on? How come you cant go through anymore? Did you and Inuyasha break up or something-"

"Sota that's quite enough." Her mothers voice came to save her.  
"But I wanna know! You guys don't tell me anything!" He whined. All the questions he's had built up, that had been stifled by her mother's watchful eye were beginning to unleash. "Sota what did I tell you,"  
"It's not fair! She disappeared I wanna know-"

"Go to your room." Behind her mother's gentle voice was a hidden serious tone. He turned and stomped away.

"I'm gonna find out!" He shouted.

Anxious tears ran down Kagome's face. _What if inuysha hated me? What if that's why he didn't want for me to be there anymore, that way he could be with Kikyou_… She thought desperately.

"Kagome, breathe." Her mother commanded. She tried, shaking, sobbing breaths, but she was breathing all the same. "Go up to your room. I'll expect some sort of explanation later." She nodded, stumbling down the hallway and opening her door. She through herself on her bed. It was hours before she'd stopped crying, her eyelids raw, her chest sore. A gentle knock on the door let her know that she wasn't quite off the hook.

Her mother came in and closed the door. She sat at the foot of Kagome's bed.

"Kagome, I've been very patient with you. I haven't pushed, I've held back Sota and grandpa for months. I know what you're going through…" She trailed off. How could she possibly understand? She thought stifling a sob with her pillow. "You won't eat. You barely sleep. You're silent. It hurts me to see my daughter this way. You're doing the absolute minimum to keep alive." _That's the point._ She thought again.

"I remember what is was like when I lost your father." A pang of guilt hit Kagome so hard it physically hurt her. She had to suppress a yelp of pain. She's so stupid…of course she'd understand, to a point at least.

"I wanted to do the same thing Kagome. I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to live. But I had to stay strong for my children." Kagome remember that. Her mother would be so strong, until she thought everyone's a sleep, and Kagome would hear her crying. She was never allowed to sink into a deep depression like Kagome had. She suddenly felt very selfish.

"If you still don't want to talk about it, fine. I'll get it, but I have to try. Kagome, when you didn't come home last night I thought you were done, you couldn't take it anymore and you were going to become self destructive. I didn't sleep." The guilt began to make her stomach churn. She began to taste that cereal.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered. Tears leaked through her eyes.

"Now, you aren't capable of going through the well are you?" Her mother asked softly. Kagome shook her head.

"Is Inuyasha alive?" Kagome nodded. "Ok. I wont push it anymore than that for the night. But I want to know where you were, and why?"

Kagome took a shaky breath.

"I don't know if you'll believe me." Her mother simply waited. "I think…I think I've found Inuyasha here. He doesn't remember me, but its him. It must be his reincarnate." Her mother's eyes faltered. She knew what was coming.  
"Do you know how many times I thought I saw your father." Kagome sighed. "Forgot he was gone? Opened my eyes in the morning expecting to see him, beginning to set up the table for extra seat?"

"But mom, I'm sure. He goes to my school. He thinks I'm crazy, he thinks I'm stocking him. We have a project and I fell asleep. It was an accident I promise." Her mother seemed to accept it.

"Darling, just don't get your hopes up to high, you can't take another fall." Somewhere inside her, Kagome knew that she wouldn't be able to. But it had to work. It just had too.


End file.
